


HorrorTale

by That_Mad_Hatter



Category: Horror - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/That_Mad_Hatter
Summary: You have fallen into the underground!There are some lovely flowers, pie, and- wait...The flowers are dead.And the pie is burnt.And- oh my god IS THAT BLOOD?!WHAT THE HELL???





	1. A ruinous beginning.

You laid immobile on the cave floor. Your breath was steady, and your eyes unfocused. “That didn't kill me?” You muttered as you pushed yourself up off the dirty ground. You had been exploring the cave above when you had tripped on a vine and fell into a hole. “Agh, STUPID!” you smacked yourself on the head in frustration. How could you not have seen the hole? You looked up at it. A tiny bit of sunshine leaked through what you assumed was the hole. It looked smaller now for some reason.

Not wanting to question it, you instead changed your focus to the area around you. You had fallen into something scratchy. It looked like it was… dead flowers. That made sense though, seeing as there was little light down here.

“Hello?” you called to the surface, hoping another hiker would hear you. But sadly, nobody came. You huffed and sat back down in the dead flowers. The broken stems scratched your arms. It was cold in the cave, but luckily you had brought a jacket while hiking, and you untied it from your waist and slipped it on.

“Greetings,” a voice suddenly spoke out from the shadows.

You squinted your eyes to see who was there, but it was too dark. “Who's there?”

The voice was silent. You shivered from the eeriness and stood up. “I know you're there.”

“I am.”

You took a step towards the shadows, leaving your small patch of sunlight. “Do you know how to get back to the surface?”

“I do.”

You looked around for the owner of the voice. They sounded like they were behind you now, but you saw no one.

“Can you tell me?”

“I could.”

You scowled at their answer. This was really not the time for a grammatic lesson. You sighed in frustration, “Will you tell me?”

The voice chuckled now, which reverberated off the cave walls and echoed down the halls. “Of course I will, human.”

Human? That was an odd comment. A creepy one to add, considering the stories about this place.

According to the stories, the caves here were full of monsters who would kill any humans who dared to enter. You had thought it was just a story to keep little kids away from it, but now you were reconsidering.

“There is only one exit,” they said simply. You looked up at the hole you had fallen through. There was no way you'd be able to climb up there. “That hole you fell through is not the exit. That is simply an entrance.”

Great. So it's like a fucking Ikea store then. “Will you tell me where the exit is?”

“It is on the other side of the underground inside of the King's castle.”  
You rubbed your hands together as an attempt to warm them. “Alright then… which way do I go?” You looked around the room. Your eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. There were tons of holes in the walls that acted as tunnels. There were also large hallways going in 4 different directions.

“Try going straight” The voice made it sound like they were smirking.

You were about to go that way, when a sudden distrust fell onto you. “Who are you?”

…

No answer. Typical.

“Where are you?” you looked around in the dark, but saw nothing. That small patch of sunlight now seemed blinding. “Show yourself!” you shouted.

“I would suggest not shouting” The voice was in your ear. You jumped at the sudden closeness and turned around. No one was there though.

Your stubbornness got the better of you, and you decided to stay put. “I'm not leaving until you show yourself.”

You sat back down in the dead flowers and drummed your fingers on your lap. Vines began to slowly wrap themselves around your arms and legs. “AH!” You ripped and pulled at the vines as they circled around you. One tightly circled around your ankle and began to drag you away from the flower patch. Lifting you up into the air, where you now hang upside down.

“Leave, human” the voice demanded. You struggled in the grip of the vine, which suddenly swung you forward, and through the hallway. You landed with a hard thud on the rocky floor.  
You rubbed your bum, as you lifted yourself up. “Fine then” you huffed! Gosh they didn't have to be so freaking rude about it.

The hallway was very long. Every once in awhile a torch would appear on a wall, which you appreciated. But the sights it offered were very grim. Blood splatters across the walls and floors. Dusty spider webs hanging from the ceiling. One held a small piece of paper in it that advertised for a bake sale of sorts, but you couldn't make it all out.

Your footsteps echoed down the halls. You had been walking for quite a while, but now something seemed different. You felt like you were being watched…  
You hoped it wasn't that creepy person from before. Not because they were creepy though, but because they were just so damn annoying.

You entered a large room and looked around it. Your stomach was beginning to hurt. How long had you been walking? It felt like an eternity since you'd left your little patch of flowers.

Then you saw something move, out of the corner of your eye. A large shape in the distance. It rocked back and forth, and you realized it was someone. Someone who… lurched from side to side when they walked. You also noticed there was a new smell in the air. It smelled like something was burning… maybe the person had gotten hurt? No, it couldn't be. You could hear them humming now. People don't hum when they're hurt.

You decided to approach the person. As you got closer you realized they were bigger than you thought. In fact they were huge! They were about 8 feet tall. You rubbed your eyes in disbelief when you saw.

Suddenly they stopped and looked straight at you. An off putting squeal fell from their mouth. “Ah! Hello there!” She called out. Her voice was soft and shaky as she spoke, but she seemed to be genuinely happy to see you. She motioned for you to come near, and for some reason you obeyed. As you drew near you saw she was in fact, a giant goat.

“Hello my child! “ she smiled. Her teeth were yellow. Her eyes were electric green, and you could have sworn they stared straight into your soul. Her white fur was also missing a few patches here and there, and some tufts were stained red.

“Uh… hello” you blinked. She seemed satisfied with your reply and studied you. “Hmm… my child are you hungry?” she asked. What perfect timing! You nodded your head yes, and she instantly grabbed your wrist. She had an uncomfortably tight grip on you.

“Uhm… w-what's your name?” You asked her. Asking questions had always seemed to calm you down, especially right now, cause this lady was freaking you out. 

“My name is Toriel. I am caretaker of the ruins. What about you?” she asked, without even looking at you. “Uhm… my name is Y/N, but I -” You decided you didn't like this Toriel lady and tried to pull your arm away, but her nails dug into your skin now.

Soon you two arrived at what looked like a tiny house. There was a tree in front of it, that had light shining down onto it. You stared up at the light, wondering if it was the sun or not. Toriel seemed to notice this and chuckled. “That is one of the entrances. Every once in awhile a rabbit will mistake it for its hole and fall down here, which is quite nice. “ Toriel licked her teeth and pulled you to the door. 

“Here we are! “ Toriel pushed you roughly inside the house and locked the door behind her. You looked around the house. It was small on the inside too. A staircase sat right in front of the door, a living room seemed to be on the left, and the right seemed to hold bedrooms. “Let me show you to your room while I get some food.” Toriel wasn't really asking. She grabbed your hand this time and pulled you to the first door on the right. “This is your room. Now wait in here while I get the food. “ Toriel shut the door behind you. 

“Ok, I cannot stay here.” You muttered to yourself. You went to the bedroom door but it was locked. “Damnit! “ You stomped your foot in frustration. “ having a temper tantrum isn't going to help me, “ you reasoned aloud, “let's think… maybe there's something I can use.”

You dropped down onto the floor and looked underneath the bed. It had some dust bunnies, but sadly no key. Not that you'd expected the key to just be sitting around for you. You began to search the dresser and found a disturbing amount of children's shoes, and clothes. “Ok thats freaky.” You shut the dresser and plopped onto the bed. 

A small knock on the door made you look up. “My child,” Toriel’s muffled voice sang, “ you can come out to eat now.” You stood and tried the door, which was now unlocked. You peeked outside. The hallway was empty. 

Toriel sat at a dining table with your plate and hers loaded with slices of pie. You sat down and picked up your fork. Toriel watched you expectantly. You cut off a piece of the pie and ate it. It was really burnt, and was for some reason very chewy. “What kind of pie is this?”   
“Rabbit” Toriel answered simply. You choked on the small bight you had taken, and set your fork down. 

“Is something wrong Y/N?”

“W-well… now that you mention it,” You decided you'd had enough, “do you know how to leave the ruins?” 

The room turned cold. Toriels smile twitched for a second. “ Why of course- not, “ she lied.

You eyed her suspiciously, and stood up. “Thank you for the pie, Toriel.”

“Oh please, call me mother.” Haha no. You were not going to do that.

“May I look around the house?’

Toriel leaned forward expectantly and you mentally rolled your eyes.

“May I look around the house, mother?” Man these monsters were so annoyingly specific.

“You may. But stay away from the basement.”

“Why can't I go in th-”

“IT IS FORBIDDEN!! ” Toriel shouted. 

You raised your hands in defense. “Alright, alright!” You were definitely going to go in the basement now. Even if this crazy lady was gonna kill you for it. Anything would be better than her. 

You walked out of the room, and waited for Toriel to busy herself with dishes, and then hurriedly leaped own the steps to the basement. Toriel quickly walked out of the kitchen to you and grabbed your arm. “No, my child. Not down there. It's too cold.”

Not too cold for you! As soon as Toriel left you were going back down to the basement. “My child?” Toriel was at the railing. If looks could kill, you swore you'd be dead right now. “Come back upstairs Y/N. “ Eugh this was not going to be easy. 

Now it was night time… apparently. Toriel was reading by the fire. You slowly crept down the stairs this time. 

The basement was vastly different than the rest of the house. It reminded you of the halls of the ruins. Very dark and damp, and cold. You pulled our jacket closer. The small tunnels from earlier began to appear again. You knelt down near one when you felt a breeze. “What's this? “ You reached into it and grabbed a handful of the material. It was a small red ribbon. “Huh.” you tucked it into your pocket and continued to the end of the basement. A large door sat there, as if it was waiting for you. You ran to it, your footsteps now echoing up to the house. You reached the door and began to pull on it, just as Toriel ran down the stairs. You tugged on the door harder, but it wouldn't budge. Toriel turned the corner and spotted you. 

“Y/N!” She screeched and the walls around her burst into flame. 

You looked around frantically, and spotted a small tunnel that led the to the same thing the door did. You squeezed yourself into it, just as toriel reached you. You pushed yourself through the hole, but Toriel grabbed your leg and began to pull you back. 

“YOU ARE NOT LEAVING”

Heck yeah you were leaving! You kicked your leg and continued to push yourself out into the open. Toriels grip on your leg tightened. Her claws drew blood, but now your leg was slippery. You kicked again and she finally let go. You pulled yourself out of the tunnel and into the snow outside. Toriels arm shot out and frantically felt around for you. You heaved a sigh of relief as she gave up.

You were finally outside of the ruins. Away from Toriel… but… something wasn't right.


	2. Sans a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest isn't the best place for refuge after all

You gasped in shock from what you saw. There was snow everywhere. Was this… the surface? You looked up to the sky. There was nothing but stone. You were still trapped underground. 

But still, the snow reminded you of home. Which was a nice feeling. 

You moved to stand up but instead fell back down. The gash Toriel had left was huge. Your blood poured down your leg and stained the snow, melting it slightly. The cut was about 7 inches? It was just a guesstimate. 

But you had to continue on! You were filled with determination. 

You turned yourself around and pushed yourself up against the wall. Your legs were a little shaky, and still bleeding. You winced as the pain shot up through your leg. You tore a long strip of your shirt off and tightly wrapped it around the wound. 

“N-not the best bandage in the world but it'll do. “ you tried to sound casual but your voice was very shaky. 

At the sound of your voice, the door behind you began to shake. Toriel seemed to be banging on it roughly. That's when you noticed the doors seemed to be tied shut with vines.

Were these the same vines as earlier? You shook away the thought of the voice. 

Toriel was sobbing now as she tried to beat down the door. An ounce of pity wormed it's way into you. “... uh…” you tried to think of what to say. 

“T-Toriel?”

“...”

“Toriel… I-I'm sorry”

“F-- wh-t?”

Toriels voice was too quiet to hear. You stepped closer to the door and unwrapped some of the vines. The door instantly shot open as much as it could. Toriels eyes bore into you as flames launched through the crack. The bright oranges swirled around you violently. You fell to the ground. The fire suddenly letting up. "Look what I've become…” Toriel whimpered to herself. It was too quiet for you to hear though. She looked down at you now. 

“ my child… why did you leave me?”

Her red eyes seemed so… empty.

“I could have made you happy. We could have been happy together. You- you disobeyed me”

“ I would not have been happy “

Toriel seemed shaken by this. 

“ I need to get home Toriel. I can't stay underground and pretend my life never existed. “

“I- I understand. I'm sorry my ch- Y/N…”

“I forgive you…”

Toriels face brightened slightly. But quickly changed. “Hehehe” Toriel chuckled quietly. “Pathetic is it not? I tried to keep you safe, and now you are outside… alone. “

Well, what was wrong out here? It was nice, if not freezing cold. 

“ go now Y/N. Just promise me you'll be careful. “

Her hand stretched out between the cracked doors. You took her hand and squeezed it. “I will. “ Toriel didn't seem very relieved as she went back into the ruins. The vines quickly entangled the door again. 

“That was not a clever decision “ the voice was back again. 

You spun around and spotted no one.

“This will be interesting. “

“Why's that?” You asked. 

There was no reply. Man this was getting on your nerves. You wished that creep would just show their self already. 

You trudged forward through the snow. You had to go at a slower pace though on account of your leg, but it gave you time to admire the scenery. 

Large trees stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Their branches caused odd shadows to fall down onto the path. The crunch of the snow under your feet was very rhythmic, and satisfying. The only problem was the lack of clothes you had.   
You were wearing tennis shoes, shorts, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Which were not exactly winter clothes. 

Snow seeped into your socks, while your fingers were starting to turn blue. How long had you been out here? There wasn't a sign of civilization anywhere… just trees. 

Wait a second… that tree with the knot in it… you'd passed it before hadn't you? That meant you were going in circles this whole time!? “EUGHHH!” You stomped your foot in frustration. Not a good move. Pain shot up through your leg, causing you to almost fall over. 

“SHIT!” You shouted! You rubbed the bridge of your nose while you thought of a plan. If you walked straight you'd end up leaving the path. But… would that be better? 

A sudden crunching sound behind you stopped your train of thought. 

You turned to look, but no one was there. 

FUCK IT. You ran straight into the trees off the path. You were NOT going to be that person. 

You ran for a while, and finally stopped to catch your breath. Leaning against a tree, you wheezed for air. 

“H U M A N “ Your head shot up, and you looked for the owner of the voice. It was deep and raspy, nothing like the other one. “D O N T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E A T A N E W F R I E N D?” 

The voice sent shivers down your spine. 

“W E L L?” The voice prodded for the answer. 

“... y-yeah I do…” 

“ T H E N T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D” 

You glanced behind you a saw a dark shadow looming there. 

You turned to face them. The forest was too dark to show who it was, but they were certainly big. You head reached their shoulder height. And their width was the size of one of these trees. Which was actually pretty thick. A red eye stared down at you, offering you little light to see the rest of their face. 

Their hand was stretched out to meet yours. 

“I don't talk to strangers. “ you put your hands behind your back and stepped away. 

“...” heh, smart kid, “ come on it's just one little hand shake is all. “ the monster played with the cleaver they had hidden behind their back. 

When you made no signs of movement he sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket. 

“Fine. So anyways, you're a human, aren't you? That's a ‘tasty’ bit of information. “

Ok what did this freak want with you? “Uh… yeah I guess.”

“Ya mean you don't know?” The voice chuckled darkly. 

“...”

“Anyways my name is Sans. It's nice to ‘meat’ you. Heheh” 

“I… have to go now. “ you tried to make your way past him but he wouldn't move. 

“Could you move please?” You asked him annoyedly. 

Sans stared at you, his single eye following your every movement. “ where are you goin’? We got so much to talk about right here. “ he moved towards you. This was your cue. You turned around and sprinted through the trees again! Cursing the fact that there was snow everywhere.   
“Mother fucking footprints!” You cursed under your breath and danced nervously, looking for which way to go. 

Everything looked the same here though! You turned to the left and ran again. A sudden shadow appearing in the corner of your eye. In and out of the trees. A flash of white and blue showed for a second. 

You ran into a clearing and began to quickly climb a tree with low branches. Up and up you went. You climbed up about 15 feet in the air, just as sans stalked into the clearing.

 

“~humaaaaan” sans sang lightly. “~where areee youuu?” He spun his cleaver around in his hand. You squinted your eyes to see through the branches. 

Was Sans a… skeleton? 

From what you could see, he had an empty eye socket on one side of his face, the other with the red pupil. He also had a large hole in the back of his head. A large blue jacket hung on his shoulders, though the front, and the sleeves were stained a bit with drops of blood. But his smile, was the most unsettling thing about him. The corners curled up at the end, stretching out his crooked teeth. 

Sans looked up to where you were hiding.   
“There you are. “ His grin stretched even further. He swung his hand up and you somehow flew out of the tree and landed with a thud on the ground. 

“Owwwww” you groaned and pushed yourself up. You quickly scrambled away from Sans. 

He walked towards you threateningly. The cleaver in his hand glinted in the dim light. “So what was your name again?” He asked. 

“Y-Y/N” you pushed yourself up against a tree. Sans got closer. 

You edged closer to a nearby branch. “Come here kiddo.” Yeah, cause you were gonna do that. You stayed where you were. 

“Ya know… my brother, papyrus. He's a human eating fanatic. I am too, though he likes it more.“ 

Your eye twitched at the comment. He eats people?! The cleaver in his hand seemed 10 times worse now. He was planning on butchering you.

Sans was close now. “ It always gets stuck in my teeth. “ he was close enough for you too see his teeth were stained red and black. 

“It's rude not to respond to people. “ Sans seemed suddenly annoyed. 

“Oh I'm sorry. Do you like playing with your food first?” 

Sans eye grew brighter somehow. He lurched forward and swung the knife at you. You leaped out of the way as he crashed into the ground. 

He quickly hopped up and swung again. This time it caught you in the side. Your blood splattered onto the ground. You moved behind him and kicked him in the back of his knee. He fell to the ground. 

You hopped onto his back and began to wrestle the cleaver away from him. “W-what are you doing?” He snarled and stood up. You now hung from his back. Clinging for dear life while he tried to swing you off. He backed into a tree, his weight crushing you against it. 

“FU-” you gasped for air, but still held on.   
Sans spare hand reached for you, and dug into your skin. You winced in pain. 

“LET - GO - OF - ME” Sans grunted in annoyance. He staggered around the clearing. Obviously wearing out from all of this exercise. 

He fell to his knees in exhaustion and dropped the cleaver. You snatched it up, and knocked sans out with the handle, chipping a bit of his skull. 

 

“What a nightmare” you whispered. And dropped the cleaver and made your way out of the clearing. 

You were exhausted. You just wanted to lay down. It didn't help that you were also freezing to death. 

You wandered around the woods for a while, but now it was getting really dark. “I didn't know the underground had a night time.” You thought aloud. You decided to set up camp. You found a large pile of snow and packed it into a little cave you could lay in. You crawled into your hole and covered the entrance. 

Sans groaned in pain and sat up. His skull felt like it was splitting in half… oh wait. Haha it was.   
He turned and picked up his cleaver. “Where did that human go…” he muttered angrily. He was starving! 

He followed the footprints you had made for a while. He wondered if this was even worth the effort, and then he remembered Papyrus might be worried about him. “Heh, he'll be happy I bring something back to eat though. “ 

Snow began to fall as he searched. “Shit.” He muttered. The snow here always fell fast. “I'm gonna have to go home empty handed. But first…” Sans teleported himself to the path. “Great thing about these woods, humans don't know their way around em’” Sans chuckled. He walked down the path to the door of the ruins. 

He heard muffled sobbing behind the door. He clicked his tongue distastefully. “Tsk tsk. This is what's become of our great queen?” 

Toriel stopped crying. 

“Sans is that you?”

“Yeah it's me. “

“Did you meet Y/N?”

“Yes… I did. “

Toriel sighed in relief. She still thought things in the underground were ok. Sans just didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. 

“How are they?” 

“...”

“Sans? “

"I'm not sure. They ran off "

"You let them leave?"

Sans huffed in annoyance. His stomach growled. "No I didn't let them leave. They just escape- ran away from me. "

"Sans tell the truth... please. "

"... I can't do that Tori. " Sans turned around and began to walk home.

 

When he reached his house he went to the shed. The door creaked open as he stepped inside. The walls of the shed were covered in different stains. The traps that laid on the work table were rusting a bit. But the metallic smell that greeted sans was quite enjoyable. At least to him anyways. He walked to the table and dropped the cleaver lazily. 

 

The snow was falling harder outside. The wind roughly pushed on the shed. Sans fiddled with one of the traps. “Hmm…” He stuck 3 phalanges into his right socket, resting his head on his palm. “I’ll use…” he looked up and down the walls of the shed when he suddenly spotted the perfect one. It was a rusty old bear trap. “This one” He leered at the trap. Slowly picking up. The chains attached to in clinked together. “Paps is gonna be so happy.”


	3. Murderers lurk here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, sorry! :(

You shivered in your snow cave. Not wanting to wake up just yet, you kept your eyes shut. The snow you laid on had made your side go numb, and forearm slightly blue. You turned yourself to your other side, but in doing so, knocked some snow onto your shirt. “AH!” you quickly sat up in shock, which caused the ceiling to cave in on you. 

 

Your head poked out of the hole. You guessed it was day time from the somewhat brightened underground. You crawled out of the pile of snow and shivered. You breathed on your hands in an effort to warm them. Your stomach growled. “God, I haven't eaten in awhile…” you muttered. The last time you had actually eaten was when you ate the rabbit pie, and even then that was minimal. 

 

You scooped up some snow and put it in your mouth, letting it melt into water before you swallowed. “This'll have to do for now” You sighed. 

 

Apparently it had snowed during the night time, which meant sans couldn't follow your old tracks. But now that meant you couldn't retrace your steps. You were completely lost. You turned at a familiar looking tree, and sank into the snow. It was 3 feet deep there for some reason. “I'm g-gonna get hy-hypothermia before I get-t out of these woods. “ you shuddered and climbed out of the snow. 

 

Sans woke up early that morning. He walked down the stairs and swung around the door into the kitchen. Papyrus stood at the stove “cooking” something. Though sans assumed it was just some old pine cones he had found outside. “GOOD MORNING BROTHER!” Papyrus gleamed down at him. “WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY?” Sans smiled at his brothers curiosity. “I'm gonna set up some traps in case a human comes along.”

 

Papyrus’ eyes lit up. ‘CAN I COME ALONG?” he hopped from one foot to another. Sans cocked an eyebrow. “Don't you have to recalibrate your puzzles?” Papyrus’ face fell. “YOUR RIGHT SANS… MAYBE I’LL JOIN YOU, LATER!”

 

“Sounds good to me Pap’s.” Sans smiled lazily as he left the kitchen and went out to the shed to grab his stuff.

 

You eventually found yourself in the same clearing from the night before. A line of blood gave it away. You grimaced at the sight. The memory from last night was not a pleasant one. 

 

You walked between two trees and continued on. Wind pushed violently through the trees. You ducked your head, fearing you might lose it in the wind. The branches above you smacked against each other, causing the entire forest to sound as though bones were clicking and creaking though. 

 

No… don't think about that right now. You had to stay calm. If you panicked, you'd probably find yourself in a worse situation.

 

A loud snap sounded above you. You leaped out of the way just in time, as a branch crashed down to where you had stood. You stared silently. Your eyes grew hot, and soon tears began to rolls down your face. “SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! EVEN THE FUCKING FOREST IS TRYING TO KILL ME” You swung your arms in frustration and rubbed the tears from your eyes. “EUGHHHH!” You just had had enough. Your leg was lacerated, you were starving, you were tired, a psychopath was hunting you for dinner, and you had to go to the bathroom! 

 

Ok… maybe that last one was fixable. But it still sucked. 

 

You looked down at the branch. It didn't look like it had just fallen randomly. The end was cut very cleanly, which could only mean one thing. You slowly looked up at the tree. Above you, a monster stared down at you hungrily. 

 

“OH FUCK” you broke off a piece of the branch and began to sprint away from the monster. Seeing this, the monster leaped from branch to branch, and finally leaped to the ground and chased you on all fours. Your legs felt stiff and heavy. The only thing that kept you running was that adrenaline rush, buzzing in the back of your head.

 

You leaped over a root that stuck out of the ground, the monster right on your tail. You could hear it snarling. You glanced back at it as you ran. It was a ginormous dog. No- more like a hellhound actually. Its white fur was stained red with blood, skin hung from its jaws. Parts of its fur was matted, or even missing. A large bite had been taken out of its ear, and one of its eyes were missing. You also noticed that it was wearing pants, with a large belt that had an ax attached to it.

 

You screamed as you ran now, hoping anyone… anything would save you! You leaped over a small bump. The hellhound bounded right through it though. A loud cry of pain filled the air. You stopped and turned to look at the dog. Its leg was caught in a bear trap.

 

Blood oozed out of the dog's leg and pooled into the snow turning it pink. The dog whimpered in pain and tried to move but fell into the snow instead. You felt your heart strings twist in pity. You slowly edged towards the dog. “Hey,” you whispered, trying to get its attention. When that didn't work you whistled. The hounds ears perked up and it looked over to you.

 

It bared its teeth in defense. You moved closer again, clutching the branch piece closely to you just in case. “Hey, it's ok.” You softly spoke to the dog.

 

“No it's not” 

 

You were taken aback, when the dog actually responded. “I can help y-”

 

“Get BACK”

 

The beast swiped a paw at you angrily. He furrowed his brow. 

 

But you were too determined to give up on helping them. No one deserves to be in pain like that. You moved closer again. 

 

The monster glared at you, drool running from their mouth into the sloshy pink snow. They pushed them self up back onto all fours, and then slightly lifted the leg that was stuck in the trap. Without warning, the beast lunged at you. You stuck the branch into the air in defense as they fell down onto you. Their weight slowly leaving as you stared up in disbelief. 

 

The dog was rapidly dissolving into dust. Your eyes widened as you realized what you had done. “Oh my god” You pushed the dog off in a panic and stood up. Half of them was already gone. “What have i done” You put your right hand under your eye, the other pulling at your hair. “Oh God Oh God Oh God” 

 

“Murderer”

 

You turned around to see who was there.

 

“That's definitely a strange turn of events.” the voice teased you. You covered your ears. “Go away!” You demanded.

 

“Or what? You'll murder me too? He he, wouldnt that be something.” 

 

“P-please,” you fell to your knees and wiped away a tear that was forming. “I d-didn't mean to do it” 

 

“That doesn't mean it didn't happen human. There will be consequences for this.”

 

Your lip shook as your stared down at the giant pile of dust. 

 

“I-Im sorry”

 

The voice did not respond. You looked around for a sign of someone, and then spotted the trap. You wiped the tears from your face and tried to calm down and think things over. 

 

Yes you killed someone. But it was self defense, it's not like you… no murder is murder. It doesn't matter how or why. 

 

But the trap. Why was that here? You scooted over to it and inspected it. The old bear trap had crusty old blood stuck to it, as well as the new. A large chain was attached to it, which you guessed was tethered to the ground. 

 

“Why would someone leave a dangerous thing like this out here?” You thought for a second and then it clicked. That skeleton from last night. This was probably his work. That's the only person you could think of to blame. Who else would just randomly set traps in the woods?

 

You stood up and turned to leave. But something stood in your way.

 

“That was quite a show” The familiar voice cut through you like a knife. You stepped back away from Sans. “A show indeed” he chuckled darkly. His grin filled you with anger. This was his fault after all. You glared at him.

 

“What’s wrong with you? Dog got your tongue?” He waited for a response to his joke.

 

“...”

 

“Its rude not to answer people sweetheart, “ He grabbed you by the hair and pulled you towards him. Slightly faltering when you did not react. “I’ll just have to teach you some manners” He pulled the cleaver out and held it dangerously close to your neck. Still you gave him nothing.

 

He stared into your face in disbelief. “Did- did you hear what I said?” He snarled. Black spit from his teeth onto your face. You flinched a bit from the touch. Sans’ grin was strained now. 

 

“Please just get this over with.” You stared into his eye socket blankly. 

 

Sans’ eye socket twitched. “You're no fun any more kid.” He threw you into the snow. 

 

“New plan. “ he slapped his hands together. “My brothers been feeling kinda down lately. I was gonna surprise him with your corpse, but this seems way more interesting. “ His cheshire smile was maniacal now. 

 

“I’m gonna leave you here.”

 

“But I thought you wanted to eat me”

 

“I do. Trust me I do. But it'll be way better if Papyrus killed you. “

 

So that was his plan. Let his brother kill you instead? This guy was either psychotic, or very lazy. You were guessing it was both.

 

You pulled yourself up. You had landed in the dust. You held back the urge to throw up. 

 

“W-what if I just stay in the woods?” You asked. Why would you just willingly accept his plan like that anyways?

 

“Well then I'll personally come here to butcher you like a pig. 

 

“Oh” you grimaced. Your options were death, or death. But you rather not die at the hands of Sans. Not let him win like that. 

 

“Alright fine. Which way should I go to get out of the woods?” You crossed your arms, rubbing your hands up and down them. 

 

“Go that way.” Sans gestured to the left with his cleaver. 

 

You nodded and went to the left. Leaving Sans at the murder scene. 

 

“What am going to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what an unfortunate situation! Almost makes up for the cat that I can't write ;D


	4. The skeleton brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus isn't as sane as you had hoped he'd be.
> 
> ~ hey you might have noticed the tags on this story have changed. It now says graphic depictions of violence. I'm not sure what counts as graphic, but just be cautious when reading, guys. That being said... enjoy the Chapter! ~

You're hope was wearing thin when you finally found the path again. 

 

“Thank god, I thought I'd die in there. “ you muttered. 

 

You walked down to a fork in the road, stopping when you heard a voice. It was high pitched and nasally. It made your stomach twist in discomfort. 

 

“GO AHEAD! “ they shouted. “YOU CAN DO IT!” 

 

At least they sounded nice? You peered around a tree to see who it was. And if you thought Sans was big, then this guy was enormous. 

 

Before you stood a 10 foot tall skeleton. He wore off white armor, and a large red cape that was torn on the end. He also had large red gloves and matching boots. His face was longer than Sans’ and his jagged teeth were stained a dark red. His eyes held no pupils. 

 

You assumed this was Papyrus. He seemed to be encouraging a small blue monster on through a maze of sorts. 

 

“GO ON ALREADY!” Papyrus pushed the monster forward. Their legs trembled as they stepped. “Are you s-sure about this? W-what if it Z-zaps me?” Their tiny voice shook in fear. 

 

“IT WON'T ZAP YOU IF YOU COMPLETE THE PUZZLE CORRECTLY! NOW HURRY UP, I WANT TO SEE IF IT WORKS! “ Papyrus sat down cross cross apple sauce, completely enraptured by the blue monster and the puzzle. The monster raised their arms to feel around in the air. You guessed there was some kind of electric field in the so called puzzle. 

 

The monster jumped when their hand was shocked. “EEP!” They fell back into another wall of electricity. Light flashed before your eyes as you watched the tiny monsters blue fur light on fire. They immediately fell to the snow in shock and cried out for help. 

 

“PLEASE!” They screamed, “IT HURTS! D-DO SOMETHING!” 

 

Papyrus stood up and sighed. “YOU FAILED THE PUZZLE GWENNIE!” He didn't seem worried about them at all. You watched as he walked through the puzzle to them easily and picked them up. 

 

“BUT DON'T WORRY GWENNIE, YOUR EFFORTS DID NOT GO TO WASTE!” Papyrus lifted them up by their head and dragged them out to the other side. “n-No! P-pleASE PAPYRUS NO!” Their screams stopping with a sickening crack as papyrus turned their head too hard. 

 

Blue dust gently floated into the wind. 

 

You shuddered and quickly ran across the opening to the other side of the path. Everything was silent now, which was kind of disturbing… it caused you to notice your stomach growling in pain. 

 

You frowned and clutched your tummy. You had been so worried about everything happening around you, you hadn't even had time to think about food. 

 

Your hunger was so bad, you even regretted not eating the rabbit pie. 

 

You looked up from the ground and noticed a small wooden stand. Sans sat inside, 3 fingers in his eye socket, the other hand drumming away on the counter. He stared at you as you walked. 

 

“Hey kid” his mouth didn't move as he spoke. “You look pretty hungry.” 

 

“That's an understatement.”

 

You kept your distance from him as you spoke. Sans noticed this and motioned for you to come closer. You refused. 

 

“Any Moment I might find you… pasta’d away. “ he eyed you as he said this. 

 

Sans was quite hungry too. But his patience was greater than his hunger. 

 

“How about a hot dog?” Sans eye twitched as he lifted one up from under the table. 

 

“...” 

 

You squinted at the hotdog. Something was oozing out of it, in a sickly yellow color. 

 

“What's that on it?” You asked. 

 

“Oh that's… a special sauce. So how bout it?”

 

“No thanks. “

 

“Ah’ come on. I put a lot of blood and sweat into this thing. “

 

You shook your head no. Sans sighed. “Your loss.” 

 

You slowly stepped around the stand, careful to keep your distance. Sans arm quickly shot out and tried to grab you though! You fell to the ground!

 

“THE FUCK MAN?”

 

Sans glared down at you, his smile unmoving. “Heheheheh…”

 

You scooted back to where you had been standing and brushed the snow off of you. 

 

“So did. You see Paps yet? He's absolutely dying to see you. “

 

You hugged yourself remembering. “I- I saw him… we didn't really speak.” 

 

“Well go back and talk to him then. “ Sans demanded. 

 

You turned on your heel and back tracked to papyrus. Why were you doing this again? Either way you went you were probably gonna die.

 

Papyrus stood on the same side of his puzzle again. 

 

You tiptoed up behind him and awkwardly coughed. 

 

Papyrus turned his head around to look at you. Not his body. Just his head. 

 

“AH! HELLO SMALL MONSTER!” 

 

You stared up at him. He was even taller now that you were up close. 

 

“H-hi” 

 

“I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!”

 

“I-I'm not from around here.” Your stomach growled when you said this. 

 

“ARE YOU HUNGRY?” Papyrus cocked his head to the side, his bones creaking as he did. 

 

“Y-yes I am. “ 

 

Papyrus’ face grew in eagerness. “CAN I OFFER YOU SOME SPAGHETTI?” 

 

Spaghetti sounded great to be honest. But you were still worried. “N-no I'm fine. “

 

“NONSENSE. YOU ARE SKIN AND BONES SMALL MONSTER!” 

 

You stared up at him in disbelief. “Y-you know I'm not actually a monster right?” 

 

Papyrus bent halfway down and towered over you. “THEN… WHAT ARE YOU?”

 

“I-I'm” you coughed as your voice cracked in fear, “I'm a hum-human.”

 

Papyrus stared at you, his face unchanging as he processed this. “A… HUMAN…”

 

You shrank beneath him, your knees shaking. “Y-yes”

 

“THEN YOU MUST EAT MY SPAGHETTI SO YOU CAN PROPERLY USE MY PUZZLES!” 

 

Wait what? He wasn't gonna kill you? 

 

“I d-don't think…”

 

Papyrus’ eyes squinted at you in annoyance. “I SUGGEST YOU EAT THE SPAGHETTI HUMAN. FOOD IS HARD TO COME BY DOWN HERE”

 

You agreed fearfully as papyrus swiftly pulled a cold plate of spaghetti out of a tree branch. “HERE YOU ARE!”

 

You pulled a pine needle out of the food and took a small bite. It tasted… ok. But ok was amazing at the moment. You scarfed down the noodles and meat balls greedily. The meat tasted a bit funny, but you guessed it was probably just an animal you didn't know about.

 

“I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN EAT LIKE THAT BEFORE!”

 

You wiped your mouth and set the plate down. Papyrus grinned and motioned for you to follow him.

 

You silently stalked behind him as he got his brother from the stand. “SANS! I FOUND A HUMAN!” Papyrus picked you up by the wrist and swung you in front of Sans like a rag doll. You twisted your wrist trying to break free, but papyrus’ grip was too strong. 

 

“Wow bro that's amazin. “

 

“I KNOW!” Papyrus dropped you in the snow near another puzzle. Sans walked over and leaned against a tree. 

 

“WELL HUMAN! THIS PUZZLE STILL NEEDS RECALIBRATION, SO TALK TO SANS WHILE I WORK!”

 

You sat still in the snow. Sans stared at your back from the tree. “Come here kid” 

 

You shot Sans an annoyed look, but came anyways. “What?”

 

“I'm gonna give you a little warning ‘sall.”

 

You glanced over at papyrus nervously. “If you dare try and even hurt papyrus I will slaughter you. “

 

You scoffed at him. “As if I could hurt him.” The very idea was crazy. “How could a tiny human, hurt a gigantic monster or his brother? And the slaughtering threat? Not really gonna affect me seeing as you've already tried several times to try and slaughter me. “

 

The sass had been building up in you. You thought for sure he'd kill you on the spot for that. But Sans’ expression remained the same. 

 

“Anyways you got any questions for me or what?” He seemed annoyed. Good. He deserved some discomfort. 

 

You thought for a second for a question. “ do you know who that strange voice is?” 

 

Sans raised an eyebrow. “Voice? “ he chuckled, “and I thought I was crazy. “

 

You didn't really like sans’ sense of humor. “Any other questions?”

 

“...no not really. “

 

“HUMAN ARE YOU DONE TALKING WITH SANS?”

 

You nodded. Papyrus grinned mischievously and stood up. “GREAT! “ he swung his arm and grabbed you by the neck, holding you up to his eye level. “THEN LET THE PUZZLES COMMENCE!” 

 

Papyrus carried you over to the puzzle and dropped you on the ground. You gasped for breath, and looked up at the puzzle. 

 

“What's this puzzle supposed to be?” You asked him. 

 

Large spikes swung from the trees. Back and forth, sending dust flying into the air. You shuddered at the thought that that might have been a monster who had died there. 

 

“WELL GO ONE HUMAN! WALK THROUGH IT!”

 

You shakily got to your feet and stepped forward. 

 

A large spike ball flew past your face and smacked into a tree. 

 

Two big groups of swinging spikes swung back and forth, you ran through them, and finally a large floor of spike lay before you. 

 

You carefully stepped onto the first plate. The spikes sank into the floor. You stepped on another, the spikes violently shot up, tearing the side of your shoe slightly. 

 

This went on for a while. Papyrus was growing bored. 

 

“HUMAN YOU ARE TAKING TOO LONG!” You looked back shakily at papyrus. Well at least you were doing the puzzle! 

 

You stepped again. The spikes went down and you leaped onto the snowy ground. 

 

“BLESS THIS LAND!” You yelled dramatically. You hugged the snow like your life depended on it. 

 

Sans walked over and picked you up by your shirt collar. “Paps! They didn't die. What should we do now?”

 

It was getting late. There wouldn't be enough time to get to the next puzzle. Sans was worried about whether you'd die soon or not. 

 

“LET'S GO HOME BROTHER!” Papyrus yelled across the puzzle. He quickly maneuvered through it and stood beside sans. “THE HUMAN CAN STAY WITH US FOR THE NIGHT!”

 

You shuddered at the thought of staying with Sans. “Heh sounds good to me bro.” Sans pinched your cheek. “You don't have a problem with that do you?” 

 

“N-no” you had a huge problem with it. 

 

“Good. Let's get going. “ Sans tossed you up over his shoulder and dug his phalanges into your ankle. 

 

You hissed in pain. That was your bad ankle. “Hmm look at that… a soft spot. “ Sans chuckled and pressed harder. You bit your lip. 

 

“SANS YOU'RE HURTING THEM. WE'VE GOT TO HAVE THEM AT FULL HEALTH BEFORE THEY DIE, OR IT WON'T BE AS FUN!” 

 

Sans sighed, “alright bro. “

 

He stopped digging his fingers into you wound. Hmm… look at that, Sans had a soft spot after all. 

 

Before entering Snowdin town, Sans had pulled his jacket off and had thrown it over you. “Don't want anybody to try and take you away. “ he chuckled. 

 

Soon you three had reached the house. Sans dumped you onto the porch as Papyrus went to unlock the door. 

 

Now was your chance! You leaped off the porch and ran away from the house, and towards the forest. 

 

Maybe you could get to the ruins and ask for Toriel to take you back? Maybe things could be different?

 

Sans chased after you and grabbed you by the ankle in a desperate dive. You tripped face first into the snow. 

 

“Now where do you think you're going?”

 

Sans stood up and dragged you back to the house. You kicked your leg in defiance. “LET ME GO!” You shouted. 

 

“I would kiddo, but I don't wanna.” Sans pulled you up the stairs of the porch by your ankle. Your head slammed into the concrete. 

 

“Owwww” you moaned in pain. “That's what you get for running away.” 

 

Sans pulled you inside the house and locked the door behind him. 

 

“Now get off the floor. You're sleeping on the couch.”

 

You slowly pulled yourself onto the couch and examined the room. It was a dark orange room with ugly blue carpet. The couch was worn down and noisy, and a small tv sat in front of you. There was a kitchen on the left, a door that you guess led to a closet, and two doors at the top of the stairs that you guessed where rooms. 

 

Papyrus walked out of his room and gasped. “SANS THEY'RE BACK!” 

 

“Yeah bro. They felt bad about skippin out. “ Sans shoveled his hands in his pockets and stared at you. 

 

“WOWIE! “ Papyrus shouted. Black spit flew in the air as he did. 

 

“Well I'm going to bed. Night Paps. “

 

“I AM TOO. GOODNIGHT BROTHER!”

 

Papyrus closed the door to his room. Sans walked over to the stairs and climbed up, stopping at the top. 

 

“Y/n,”

 

You looked up at him nervously. 

 

He snapped his fingers and the lights all went out. 

 

“Don't let the bedbugs bite.” He chuckled. You heard a door close and fell down onto the couch. You closed your eyes wearily. 

 

Maybe you'd die in your sleep and not have to go through these horrible things anymore… 

 

No. You didn't want to die. Not now. You'd already made it this far. You began to drift to sleep….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A sleep over? I bet that was expected of me, but oh well.


	5. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a creep

You wandered around the dark forest, blood dripping out of your mouth. “Y/n?” Someone called out for you. You turned to face them.

 

Toriel?

 

You stepped back, how did she escape the ruins? 

 

“My child you look ill” her eye twitched.

 

The blood now poured out of your mouth like a waterfall. You coughed and spit, but still it came. Toriel stood still watching.

 

“T-tori-el” You fell down to your knees and reached out for her. The blood soaked into your clothes. It felt as if you were being pushed into the ground now, and you could see there was no color in toriels eyes anymore. Instead there were black gaping holes. 

 

“Why did you leave me my child?”

 

Thick grey vines wrapped around your legs and began to drag you away. You tried to scream, but instead began to choke on the blood, your head became dizzy.

 

“T-t…. T-t”

 

The vines pulled you down beneath the snow and into another open area. 

 

You kicked your feet trying to escape, and clawed at the ground around you. 

 

The plant suddenly swung you into the air. You felt yourself scream, but no sound escaped as you fell back down, into what you could see was a giant mouth. “hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” You screeched as the mouth shut around you and you sank into darkness.

 

You quickly sat up, your face covered in sweat. You shook violently in the cold of the room and looked around. “W-what?” Your teeth clattered as you looked around the unfamiliar place. This was not where you had fallen asleep. Instead you seemed to be in a small shack. Light seeped through the cracks in the walls, and you could see the floor you laid on was stone. 

 

You shakily stood up, propping yourself against the wall. You felt something sticky on your hand, and looked down. A black ooze clung to your skin. “What is this stuff?” You flicked it off your hand. Your pulled your jacket tighter around yourself and looked for a door. “Where am I?”

 

There was a little work bench next to you, and on the wall you could see an assortment of weapons and traps. You also spotted the bear trap and shuddered. Was this… Sans’ shed? You nervously walked over to the bench and looked around it. Two plastic boxes sat underneath it. Which bugs seemed to be swarming around. You waved them away and lifted a lid. 

 

“AHCK!” You screamed and dropped the lid onto the floor. Severed arms and legs laid inside, and from what you could see they were human. 

 

You felt your stomach turn, and you vomited into the corner. The smell burned your eyes. Your throat scratched from the acid. You threw up again. Someone opening the door behind you, but you were still bent over in the corner. You felt the outside air rush in as it swirled around you.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Sans walked over to you. He spotted your puke and placed a hand on your head. Was he trying to comfort you? The fuck? You slapped his hand away and shakily wiped the drool from your lip. Sans moved his hand back onto your hand and clutched your hair tightly, pulling you up from the floor. You winced in pain.

 

“Why were you going through my things?” He asked angrily, though he still had his smile.

 

“I didn't-”

 

“Bullshit”

 

You shut your eyes tightly. Sans face was very close to yours, you could feel his breathe running down your neck. “G-get away from me”

 

Sans did the opposite. He pushed you into the wall, his arm now across your neck, his face inches from yours. “ W h y d i d y o u l o o k i n t h e r e”

 

You glowered at him. “I was curious.” Sans eye twitched as he looked you up and down. Did he think you were lying? That's so obviously the truth. 

 

“Haven't you heard?” He chuckled at last, as he leaned over to your ear, “Curiosity killed the cat?” 

 

You kicked him in the shin. His smile fell for a second, but quickly returned, now seeming strained. “You're going to regret that.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you over to the bench, slamming your hand down onto the wood. Splinters ran into your arm and you went a bit pale. The skeleton pulled a knife down from the wall. “Spread your fingers.” You stared at him in confusion and fear. “Spread your fingers” You refused. Sans lifted the knife and slammed it down right as you moved your fingers. Your breathe became harsh. “W-what are you doing?” 

 

Sans didn't answer. Instead he began to hum. “Long or short human? Which do you prefer? “ You tried to pull your arm away in realization. Surely he wasn't going to do what you thought he was? “Long or short?” You grimaced as he asked again. “S-short”

 

Sans eye burned brighter at this. “If you insist.” 

 

He began to sing a more eerie than normal version of the song. “Oh I've got all my fingers”  
He moved the knife in and out of the spaces. “The knife goes chop” CHK. “Chop” CHK. “Chop!” 

 

“If I miss the spaces in between” His voice grew darker, “My fingers will come off.” The knife cut into the side of your finger slightly. You jumped in pain, but Sans continued. “And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out” He laughed at your pain, “But all the same I play the game cause thats what its all about” 

 

You sighed in relief. You tried to pull your hand away but Sans squeezed it harder. “OH CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP”

 

“I’M PICKING UP THE SPEED!” You yelped as the knife dug into a web between one of your fingers. “AND IF I HIT MY FINGERS THEN MY HAND WILL START TO BLEED” 

 

You violently pulled your hand away as Sans boredly dropped the knife. “Well that wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be” Sans huffed in annoyance. Tears streaked down your face in pain, as you wrapped your hand in your shirt. 

 

You looked at Sans. Hate filled your eyes now, your face growing hot. He was horrible. A monster! For lack of a better term. 

 

“Whats with the look kitty?”

 

You scowled. “Get away from me.” 

 

Sans stared amusedly at you. “Was that little game really not lesson enough?” He moved closer. You slid away towards the door now. Sans noticed and moved faster, grabbing your shoulder. “Where are you going?” 

 

“Outside, I can't stand it in here anymore.” You pulled your shoulder out of his grip, and pushed the door open. The undergrounds light blinded you for a second. You looked up. An entrance was above you, though it was very high up, and very small. 

 

“HELLO HUMAN!” Papyrus was standing outside of the house. “DID YOU SLEEP IN THE SHED LAST NIGHT? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?”

 

You looked up at Papyrus and tried to stop yourself from crying anymore. Sans stepped out from behind you. “They thought they'd sleep in the shed instead of the couch Paps. “

 

“WOW! HUMANS ARE REALLY WEIRD!” Papyrus scratched his head and grabbed your hand, slightly lifting you up while doing so. “HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?”

 

You glanced back at Sans, who was threateningly swinging an ax around. He must have picked it up when you walked outside. “I… uh… cut it…. Sh-shaving?” you really suck at lying. 

 

“AH I SEE! HUMAN HYGIENE IS THE MOST DANGEROUS I'VE SEEN! DONT WORRY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FIX YOU UP BEFORE OUR PUZZLES BEGIN!”

 

Papyrus was surprisingly good at fixing you up. He wrapped your hand in a bandage and even stitched the cut in your leg. “T- thank you Papyrus.” 

 

“DON'T THANK ME JUST YET HUMAN!” He stood up and ran into another room, and came back with some clothes. It was a pair of khaki pants, a black undershirt, red gloves, and a red scarf. “I BORROWED THE PANTS AND SHIRT FROM MY FRIEND! THEY SAID THEY DIDN'T NEED THEM ANYMORE” you took the clothes and thanked him. He walked back outside as you slipped the clothes on. 

 

Then you realized… you were finally alone. Alone in the skeletons house yes, but still alone. It was a small moment of safety. You pulled your jacket on and sat on the couch. Your rolled your neck, listening to the satisfying cracking of the bones. 

 

“Don't do that” You looked up. Sans was standing in front of you. When did he get there?! “Don't do what?”

 

“Don't play dumb.”

 

“I'm not playing dumb, I am dumb. What was I doing? This?” you rolled your neck and watched as Sans shuddered. 

 

“I said not to do that.” Sans moved closer to you. You leaned back into the couch. This guy didn't seem to have a personal bubble. He leaned over you now. You stared up into his eye sockets, worrying about what he was going to do. You flinched as his hand moved to your face. 

 

Wait what? Nothing was happening. He was moving his finger up and down your jawline. Slowly pushing it harder and harder. “ What are yo-” Sans covered your mouth with his other hand. “Shut up.” he moved his hand down and felt across your collarbone. Was he… feeling your bones? OK! TIME TO DRAW THE FUCKIN LINE.

 

You could handle the threats, you could handle the sickness, you could handle the violence, you could even handle the dead bodies in the shed. BUT FEELING YOU UP WAS OFF LIMITS. YOU FUCKIN PUSHED THIS BASTARD OFF OF YOU. “get OFF!” you slapped his hand and pushed him away. Sans stared at you in disbelief. “ Fuckin PERVERT” Sans smile twitched as he watched you stand up. 

 

Hed never seen you this angry. In the shed you had come close, but this was pure rage. “Watch your fuckin boundaries man! You don't even know how old I am dude! I could be a fuckin child! A FUCKING CHILD! “ Sans stood there awkwardly. For once he felt intimidated. “I'm done! I can't do this any more!” You stomped outside as sans stood in the living room in disbelief. 

 

Outside Papyrus had been waiting for you. “HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU READY TO PUZZLE?”   
You sighed in annoyance but agreed. “Yes Papyrus let's go…” He delightedly grabbed you by the arm and dragged you to the puzzle. 

 

This puzzle was nothing like the last one. It was full of Ropes hanging from tree branches. The goal of the puzzle was to pull on the correct rope in order to move to the next part of the path. If you pulled on the wrong rope, the object it was tied to would come crashing down onto you. It seemed simple enough.

 

You walked around for a few minutes lightly tugging on each rope, when finally you pulled the correc tone. Two trees blocking the path quickly uncurled and opening the way.

 

“WOW HUMAN! YOU WERE FANTASTIC!” Papyrus sounded very happy that someone was willing to do his puzzles.

 

“PERHAPS WE WON'T HAVE TO EAT YOU!” 

 

Wait what? 

 

You looked at papyrus in alarm. Was that what the body parts were for?! “Y-you eat humans?” 

 

“YES OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO EAT DOWN HERE? FALLEN ANIMALS AND HUMANS ARE OUR BEST RESOURCES!”

 

You choked down the throw up that was trying to make its way out. “O-oh” You grimaced as Papyrus grabbed your arm. “DONT WORRY HUMAN! I LIKE YOU! YOU… YOU DO PUZZLES WITH ME! YOU'RE NICE TO ME! YOU SLEEP IN MY SHED! “

 

You looked up into the bloody skeletons face. He seemed to be genuine. “I like you too Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus grinned. ‘THEN IT IS SETTLED! I THEY GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR NEW FRIEND!”


	6. Children and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter the water fall area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter, and its mostly setting up what will happen next. But i hope you like it!
> 
> sorry if you thoguht there was a new chapter! Im just fixing some spelling errors today. :/

Papyrus had dragged you back to his house. You being his new friend, he had decided it was safer for you in doors. Sans wasn't too happy. 

 

“Bro, aren't you a bit hungry?” Sans eye twitched as he asked. You shifted closer to the taller skeleton. 

 

“W-WELL, YES I AM. BUT IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO EAT A FRIEND.”

 

Sans breathed deeply and stared down at you. His eyes were filled with hunger. “That's true.” He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you over to the couch. “It would be a pity.” He threw you on to the couch and sat next to you. 

 

“Hey Paps. You wanna go make some spaghetti?” 

 

Papyrus gasped in excitement. “YES I DO! HUMAN! YOU SHOULD COME HELP ME!”

 

You moved to stand up but Sans violently grabbed your shoulder. You looked down at him. “Nah bro, I think I'm gonna talk to them for a bit…”

 

You grimaced at Sans. Papyrus nodded and walked into the kitchen. 

 

“I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt Pa-”

 

“I'm not going to hurt Papyrus. “ you shoved Sans hand off your shoulder. “He's my friend. And I certainly don't want you on my ass.”

 

Sans looked like he was thinking about that last question. You rolled your eyes. The more time you spent with this guy, the more you realized how much of a pervert he was. 

 

“So anyways…” you turned to Sans. “How do I… uh… get out of the underground?” 

 

Sans laughed. “HAH! That's hilarious kiddo- pfft HAHAH!” 

 

You rubbed your arm uncomfortably. “I don't think I've seen you laugh like this before...I don't think I like it. “

 

His laughed sounded hoarse, and painful. Sans banged his fist on the armrest. “You can't leave the underground sweetheart.” He finally said. 

 

“...” you stood up and walked to the door. “Just fucking watch me.” You glared at him and walked outside. The door slammed behind you. 

 

You stood outside in the cold now, wondering which way to go. The only way you hadn't been was the way past the shed. You headed that way. It seemed most logical to you. 

 

“Going somewhere?” the voice called after you.

 

“I'm trying to leave. “

 

“That's interesting… The skeletons are just letting you go?”

 

You stopped. Were they letting you go? Sans didn't seem to be chasing after you. Papyrus wasn't calling for you…

 

“Yeah, I guess they are.”

 

You pulled your jacket close and continued down the path. A flash off gray in the corner of your eye caught your attention. 

 

“Are you here to give me advice? Or just annoy me?”

 

“... advice…”

 

You looked around for the voice. Another flash of gray caught your attention. 

 

“Ok…”

 

“The empress… she doesn't enjoy humans being around.” the voice chuckled.

 

Ok so she's like everyone else. Not really that big of a deal. 

 

“Anything else oh mysterious voice?” you asked sarcastically.

 

…

 

No one responded. You huffed in annoyance. You continued forward into a warmer area. There was no snow here, but instead there was a purple stone floor. There were also large glowing streams that ran alongside of the path. You leaned over the edge and stared down at the liquid. It was a dark shade of red. You dipped your hand in. The liquid was thick and smelled metallic. You shuddered and flicked the liquid off your hand. This place seemed to be really obsessed with blood. But how was it glowing? You decided not to question it and moved ahead. 

 

You suddenly felt something kicking your leg. You looked around to see who it was. You looked down. A short dinosaur looking thing stood in front of you. It was a sickly yellow, and didn't have any arms. It had large rounded teeth, and black spikes running down its back, which stopped at its tail. It also wore a red sweater with black stripes. 

 

“Y-yes?” 

 

The dino continued to kick your leg, seemingly ignoring you. “Hey! Can you not?” You moved away from the small monster. The dino scowled and ran over to you and continued to kick. You pushed it in the face. “STOP” the monster looked up at you and growled, “I WILL DEVOUR YOU!” You laughed at the statement. The monster’s voice made it sound like it was a little kid. 

 

The dino resumed kicking you. You rolled your eyes in annoyance and began to walk away. The dino closely followed, snow stepping on the back of your shoes. 

 

“So…” You felt really awkward here, “ what's- uh… what's your name?”

 

“Monster kid” they responded flatly. 

 

“Monster kid.”

 

“Uh huh”

 

Well that's easy enough to remember. “My name is y/n”

 

“Thats a stupid name”

 

You glanced down at the little kid. They were extremely annoying. “Well so is monster kid.”

 

They glared up at you and kicked you again. 

 

“Why, are you kicking me?” You asked,

 

“I’m kicking you, so I can kill you” 

 

Wow this kids mental state is really fucked up. “Uh… “ You bit your lip uncomfortably. You couldn't just kick him back… he was a little kid, and you liked to think you had some morals. “Why are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Because you are a human, and I’m hungry! “

 

Does everyone down here eat human? Are these monsters really that low on food? You looked down at the little kid. He looked very thin. His eyes were sunken in, and it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. You felt bad for him… but there wasn't anything you could really do. 

 

You knelt down in front of the kid and placed a hand on where their shoulder would be. “What if I helped you find some food?” The monster seemed interested. You stood back up. They didn't kick you. 

 

“Yeah… ok. But if we don't find anything I'm going to kill you.”

 

You frowned. The kid looked up at you. You bent down and lifted them onto your back. “H-hey! What are you doing?” You pulled their legs around you and began to walk. “I'm carrying you. On the surface we call this a piggyback ride.” The kid laughed at the name. They probably thought it was fitting. 

 

You entered a more open area of the cave and looked around amazedly. The ceiling was covered in glowing gems. They illuminated the room beautifully. You could see wilted flowers forming a bridge across the water. You carefully walked across. “These are called wishing stones.” The kid explained. “Monsters used to wish on the stones all the time.”

 

You looked up at them all. “Well what would you wish for?” you asked.

 

“I’d wish for you to be dead.”

 

You rolled your eyes and pushed him up your back a bit. “I’d wish for a way out of this place.”

 

The kid stayed quiet for a moment. “I hadn't thought about that…”

 

You walked over to a wall and pushed a heavy door out of the way. “Hey kid, I got a question for you. How come barely anyone is down here? I thought there were thousands of monsters.”

 

The kid didn't respond. You looked over your shoulder at his face. It seemed… pained. “...m-most of us…” He whispered now, “died”

 

You looked down sadly. “I'm sorry I asked.”

 

You walked through the door. This entire areas floor was covered in a watery blood. You trudged through disgustedly. “This is so gross.” You muttered. The kid didn't think anything of it. “Don't you guys have normal water here?”

 

“No. There hasn't been water in waterfall for a long time. “

 

“Huh… I wonder why it's called waterfall then. “ 

 

“Huh… I wonder why it's called waterfall then. ”

 

You looked up in surprise. “Who said that?”

 

“Who said that?”

 

The kid rolled their eyes and pointed at a flower with their foot. “You really are stupid y/n.” 

 

You looked at the flower questioningly. You'd never seen this kind before. “Its an echo flower. They repeat the last thing they've heard. “

 

“The last thing they’ve heard. “

 

You scratched your head confusedly. How could a flower repeat things? “What do people usually say?”

 

Monster kid shrugged. “Why would I care? Nobody down here is all that interesting, except for the empress. “

 

“Who's that?”

 

The kid gasped, “YOU DON'T KNOW THE EMPRESS?!”

 

You shook your head no. “They're only the most awesome monster ever! They can kick anyones butt! They rule! One time I watched them pull this one monster’s heart right out of his chest! Blood went everywhere! And it was still beating in her hand! And another time I saw her pop someone's eye out! They screamed so much! The empress is amazing! You must be so stupid not to know who they are!”

 

You looked up at the kid. He was beaming at the thought of his ruler. You decided not to insult her. “Yeah… how stupid of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were spooped ;D


End file.
